Amour caché
by Shikin kikoten
Summary: Tsunade a une idée derriere la tête : faire de nos genins préférés des colocataires pour renforcer leur lienset pour s'amuser.Un petit sasunaru suivi de pres par un sakulee et d'autres encore... .Premiere fiction : soyez pas trop dur! Chapitre 3 en ligne!
1. Chapter 1 : L'idée

**Amour caché**

**Résumé: **

Tsunade-sama en a marre des dépenses inutiles : elle veut donc faire de nos chunins préférés des colocataires pour vendre les appartements( enfin c'est ce qu'elle prétend). Comment vont réagir Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Ino, Gaara et Hinata ?

**Chapitre 1 : L'idée**

Tsunade-sama s'ennuyait dans son bureau.La vie de hokage n'était pas si passionnante que ça. De la paperasse a perte de vue, vola ce que c'était. Pas même une histoire d'amour a arranger, ce qui était la seconde spécialité de notre cher hokage.Tiens... si il n'y avait pas d'histoire d'amour, pourquoi ne pas aider les autres a voir leur sentiments ?

Tsunade : Shizune...

Shizune : Oui, Madame ?

Tsunade : je vais dans ma chambre, Je ne suis là pour personne y compris pour Jiraya!

Shizune : Bien , madame!

Tsunade entra dans sa chambre et s'enferma à clé.

Tsunade : Bon, on commence

Elle s'installa sur son fauteuil préféré et se mit à écrire.

A la fin de sa feuille elle murmura:

Tsunade : Zut plus de filles pour Naruto... Ah voila, j'ai trouvé!

Et elle commença à relire sa feuille en imaginant la distraction que cela allait etre...

-Non! C'est toi qui paye!

Naruto était assis sur un siège d'ichiraku et se disputait avec Choji pour savoir qui va payer!

Choji : Mgnuonfr!ShétwoaKWi PWAY!GNiarf gloups miam slurp!(traduction: j'ai payé hier!)

Naruto ????

Choji : Lèch tomber!

Naruto : Que je lèche quoi?

Choji : JE PAYE!

Naruto : Ah voila!

Choji sorti son portefeuillemais fut imterromput par l'arrivé d'un shikamaru énervé.

Shikamaru : ALLEZ CHERCHERLES AUTRES ET REJOIGNEZ MOI AU BUREAU DE HOKAGE!!!!!!

Naruto : WoW calmos sur le café, shika!

Shikamaru lança a Naruto un regard noir qui fit galoper le renard en direction de la maison de chacun de ses amis.

Une demi-heure plus tard, dans le bureau de Tsunade

Tsunade : Bonsoir tout le monde!!

Tous : Bonsoir Tsunade-sama!!

Tsunade : J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer!

Naruto : Vas-y acouche la vieille (Eh oui,meme a 16 ans, les anciennes habitude reviennent)

Une main arriva a toute vitesse et se plaqua contre la joue de Naruto, qui fut propulsé a l'autre bout de la piece.

Naruto : AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Tsunade : Bon tout le monde est là?

En Effet, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke,Lee,Gaara,Temari,Sakura,Tenten,Ino,Hinata,Choji et Naruto étaient présents,

Tsunade : Bon voila.Je vais vous exposé mon plan : Nous sommes enmanque d'argent et je dois vendre certains de vos appartements; vous allezdonc etre colocataires un certain moment!

Naruto : hein?

Tsunade : Colocataire veut dire, Naruto, que vous allez deux personnes habitants dans le meme appartements.

Tout le monde n'en revenait pas.

Tsunade : Bien je vais vous exposer les duos mis en place par mes soins!

_Sakura en son for intérieur : Pitié que je sois avec Sasuke!!!!_

_Ino en son for intérieur : Sakura, bas les pattes, Sasuke est a moi!!!_

_Naruto en son for intérieur : Sakura tu es pour moi!!_

_Sasuke en son for intérieur : ..._

Tsunade : 1er duo : Neji et Tenten chez Tenten

Tenten : YES!!!!!

Neji : ça aurait pu etre pire...

Tsunade : 2eme duo : Sakura et Lee chez Sakura

Sakura : ...non ...

Lee : Oui! SHAWABUNGA!!!!

Ino : tu vois, Sakura, meme Tsunade-sama a vu que j'était faite pour Sasuke!

Tsunade : 3eme duo : Ino et Choji chez Ino

Ino : Quoi, ya une erreur?

Choji : Mwonmfr

Sakura : Finalement, je suis assez contente...

Tsunade :4eme duo : Shikamaru et Temari chez Shikamaru

Shikamaru : NNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari : aaaaahhhhhh

Temari s'évanouit.

Tsunade : Oups!Bon, passons! 5 eme duo : Gaara et Hinata chez Hinata

Gaara : ...

Hinata : ...c'est pas Naruto...

Tsunade : 6eme et dernier duo : ...

...Sasuke et Naruto !!

Fin du chapitre 1...

Auteur: Alors, vous en pensez qu...

Naruto : Temari, arrete de l'étranglé!!

Temari je vais te tué!!

Shikamaru : Temari arrete! Quant a toi, auteur c'est MOI QUI VAIS TE TUER!!

Auteur : Ouf merci Sasuke!

Sasuke : de rien

Choji : euh faudrait peut etre que tu te mettes a courir!

Auteur : Pourquoi? Je suis pas si gros que ça !

Choji : non c'est pas ça ! C'est que Ino et Sakura te cherchent et veulent t'etriper

Auteur : Euh...Salut!!Rendez-vous au chapitre deux!!!


	2. Chapter 2 : Préparatifs et 1ere journée

**Chapitre 2 :Préparatifs et 1ere journée**

Naruto et Sasuke : QUUUUUUOIIIIIIII??????,

Naruto : c'est une blague ?!!

Tsunade : Non , j'ai décidé de vous mettre ensemble pour renforcer vos liens d'amitié (_A part : et plus si affinités... )_

Naruto : Bon , si c'est un ordre de Tsunade-sama,alors...

Sasuke ne dit rien, essayant d'ignorer les boufées de chaleur qui lui montait aux oreilles et l'intense plaisir qu'il éprouvait a l'idée de vivre pendant un certains temps avec l'ange blond... Depuis toujours, Sasuke était attiré par Naruto et si il le traitait souvent, c'était pour masquer ce sentiment interdit.

Sasuke : On vivra dans quel appartement?

Tsunade : le tien, étant donné que celui de Naruto n'est pas un exemple d'hygiene.

A la fin de cette réunion, chacun rentra chez soi pour préparer ses affaires et dormir pour la derniere fois dans ce qui peuvent considérer comme leur ex-maison.

**Chez Naruto: **

Naruto prépare sa valise ;

Naruto : Alors, un pantalon, des ramens, un haut, des ramens, des sous-vêtements, des ramens, un blouson, des ramens, un pantalons, un roti (au cas où) etc...

**Chez Choji : **

Idem:

Choji : Chips,chips,chips,chips,chips,chips,chips,pantalon,chips,chips,chips,chips,T-shirt,etc...

**Chez Gaara : **

Gaara a mis en boule un t-shirt et essaie de le faire rentrer dans sa jarre...

Gaara : y va rentrer ce putain de t-shirt!!!!

**Etc...**

Le lendemain...

Toc, toc, toc

Sasuke se hata d'aller ouvrir en gardant son habituel ame de glacon pour cacher la joie q'il avait en lui.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Naruto, rayonnant. Sasuke se retint de sauter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, tout en conservant son calme mesquin.

Naruto pouffa de rie pour une raison inconnu a Sasuke.

Sasuke : Quoi, baka, qu'est ce qui te fais rire?

Naruto : Je sais que je suis pas un invité de marque mais t'aurait pu au moins t'habiller!!

Sasuke baissa la tête et lorsque qu'il vit ses bijoux de famille a l'air, il courut dans sa chambre.Naruto entra,en continuant de rire. L'appartement de Sasuke était moderne, propre et bien rangé,Le renard entendit Sasuke parler :

Sasuke : Commence à ranger tes affaires!

Naruto ouvrit le placard et resta bouche bée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des placard rangés : chez lui, c'était le bordel le plus complet. Il avait meme réussi a trouver le squelette de son chat, disparu il y a maintenant 8 ans.

Il trouva une place préparé pour lui, a cotédes T-shirt de Sasuke. Hhuuuuuuuummm

les t-shirts de Sasuke... comment résister? Naruto en prit un et s'enfouit le visage dedans

Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir alors il se dêpecha de reposer le t-shirt et de prendre ses affaires a lui.

Sasuke sortit, le rouge toujours au joue après l'incident.

Sasuke : bon euh... t'as faim?

Naruto : Ouai un peu

Sasuke: Va voir dans le frigo ce que tu veux manger

Naruto se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo, chercha et poussa un cri.

Naruto : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke courut et arriva devant Naruto, allongé à terre

Sasuke : qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Naruto : R...Ra.. Ra...

Sasuke : Des rats? Où?

Naruto secoua la tete

Naruto : R ...Ra...Ram...Ram

Sasuke : Rame? Euh mon appart, c'est pas un bateau Naruto!

Naruto prit la tete de sasuke dans ses mains

Naruto : RAMENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke : ah oui j'ai pas de ramens

Naruto : aaaaaahhhhhhhh

Il s'évanouit.

Plus tard ...

Naruto se reveilla, a coté d'un poulet roti à point.Il le dévora en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il releva la tete et vit un Sasuke mesquin.

Naruto : Quoi?

Sasuke : Non rien... Bon bouge, on doit rejoindre les autres à Ichiraku ce soir pour voir comment c'est passé notre premiere journée.

Naruto ne dit rien et se hata d'aller se changer

Ils sortirent une demi-heure plus tard et prirent la direction du restaurant préféré du renard.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

Auteur : Alors, ce chapitre deux?

Shikamaru : c'est pas juste, on parle que des deux tourteraux!!

_Sasuke arrive, furax_

Sasuke : Naruto m'as dit que t'a osé mettre Sasuke-junior et ses deux frères a l'air???!!!!

Auteur : euh...

Sasuke : Chidori!!!!!!

Auteur : AAArrrrghhh...reviews please...


	3. Chapter 3 : ça chauffe!

**Chapitre 3 : ça chauffe !**

**Chez Tenten : **

Toc toc toc

Tenten, maquillée, coiffée comme une princesse qui attendait son prince charmant depuis 1 heure devant la porte, trépigna de joie

_Tenten en son for intérieur : Enfin,le jour J!!! je vais l'allumer comme c'est pas possible!!!!_

Elle attendit un peu, pour faire croire qu 'elle ne l'attendait pas, puis ouvrit la porte en affichant un sourire charmeur dont seules les filles connaissent le secret

Tenten, _d'une voix sensuelle _: Salut, beau br... hein?

La personne qui encadrait la porte n'était que ... Lee!!!

Lee : Euh...tenten, c'était quoi cette voix?

Tenten : t'occupe!! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là??????

Lee : euh, j'ai oublié mon livre de la semaine derniere

Tenten : Bouge pas!

Elle disparut de devant la porte. La chose qui en ressortit fut le livre, que Lee rattrapa. Il fila à toute vitesse, laissant place à Neji, qui leva la main pour tocquer.

Tenten se dirigea vers la porte et la claqua au nez de Neji, en ayant juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage du Hyugâ. Elle poussa un petit cri et rouvrit la porte.

Tenten : Oups, désolé! Je croyais... enfin... Lee...

Neji _se massant le nez_ :ça commence mal...

Tenten , pour s'excuser, proposa à Neji de manger quelque chose. Il refusa gentiment et la jeune fille lui fit une visite guidé de l'appartement. Tout était coquet et rangé. Les décorations étaient magnifique et tenten attendait la réaction de Neji

Tenten : Alors?

Neji : c'est douillet . Je vais m'y plaire

_Tenten en son for intérieur : c'est dans la poche!!!_

Tenten : Bon, pour réparer ma betise de tout a l'heure, je te propose d'aller picque-niquer

_(enfin, elle aurait préférer le deuxieme tout seul!)_

Neji : pourquoi pas?

Ils sortirent ensemble une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir préparé un panier garni.

Le duo (pour ne pas dire couple, vu qu'il ne sont pas ensemble) trouvèrent une clairiere ensoleillé ou un ruisseau clair coulait. Ils s'assirent à l'ombre d'un chêne et entamèrent leur déjeuner. Puis ils partirent se baigner un peu dans l'eau pur.

Tenten : Euh, Neji...

Neji : Oui?

Tenten fondit devant le corps magnifique du Hyuga. Ses yeux se perdirent dans sa chevelure

brillante.

Tenten : euh... enfin... je...

Neji : Belle imitation de ma cousine!

Tenten : Non...Enfin... je voulais...savoir ce que tu pensais de moi

Neji : Ben, tu es une amie géniale...

Tenten : Oui...et?

Neji : euh...

Tenten : Nan, oublie...

Neji se rapprocha de Tenten et vit qu'une larme avait perlé sous son oeil.

Il rapprocha encore son visage de celui de la jeune fille .

Neji : Tenten...moi aussi

Il rapprocha ses levres de celle de Tenten jusqu'à les toucher. Il mit ses mains dans la nuque de la jeune fille et la pressa contre lui. Tenten se coucha sur Neji et un long baiser langoureux s'en suivit...

Trois heures plus tard, ils quittèrent leur clairiere et se dirigèrent vers Ichiraku, où ils rencontreront les autres.

**Chez Sakura : **

Driiiiiinnng

Sakura ouvrit la porte, sachant que la personne se trouvant derriere était malheureusement..

Lee : Salut Sakura!!!

Sakura : Salut...

Lee : J'peux entrer?

Sakura ouvrit la porte en grand, invitant Le ninja a entrer.

Lee : Bon alors, on fait quoi?

Sakura : bof, tu veux faire quoi?

Lee : on va au resto? J'invite!

Sakura : Si tu veux ...

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers un restaurant réputé dans Konoha. Sakura trouva une table à l'écart tandis que Lee faisaient ce qu'il pouvait pour montrer qu'il «sortait» avec une des Bombes de Konoha.Il marchait la tete haute, faisait signe à des gens, bref, il foutait la honte à la pauvre guimauve assise tout près, qui rigola bien quand il s'emmêla les pieds dans une nappe et s'étala de tout son long devant elle, en renversant au passage un vase contenant des fleurs roses. Celles ci lui tombèrent sur la tête. Il en prit une et la tendit à la jeune fille

Lee : Euh...Une fleur?

Sakura souria et accepta la fleur.

Après la commande passé, ils commencèrent a parler. Sakura apprécia de sentir tant de joie dans sa voix. Un petit quelque chose remua en elle...

Après le resto...

Lee : Dis, Sakura, t'aimes bien les fleurs?

Sakura : Oui, pourquoi?

Lee : ben, euh ... j'ai deux billets pour le festival floral alors, si tu a envie

Il sortit les billets et sakura s'extasia devant les papiers

Sakura : Oh, c'est génial!! on y va?

Lee sauta de joie au vrai sens du terme et ne vit pas les travaux devant lui.Il lacha les billets et tomba dans le trou

Lee :aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaahhh

BOUM

Sakura ramassa les billets

Sakura : On se rejoint devant le festival dans une demi-heure, Ok?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse pour s'éclipser.

Devant le festival, une demi-heure plus tard

Lee courait comme un dingue pour arriver devant le festival. Fini les galanteries, il met ses sentiments de coté!!!Il apercut Sakura qui commencait à entrer. Le ninja se rua sur elle, la faisait tomber.

Lee : Espece de gar...

La fille n'était pas Sakura et devait avoir dans les 13 ans!!

Elle se releva et l'asséna de coups de pieds

La fille : Violeur, pédophile!!!!!!!

Il s'échappa et vit Sakura, la vrai cette fois.Il se rua sur elle, vérifiant que c'était bien elle.

Lee : Espece de garce, tu m'as laissé pourir au fond de ce trou!!!

Sakura : Calme toi!!

Il se calma mais pas à la demande de la jeune fille : ses levres fines et pales étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches...

la fille : Il est là !!!!

Lee se leva, un regard rageur dans les yeux ; cette salope avait brisé ce moment romantique

Sakura le prit par le bras et l'entraina dans une ruelle

Lee : je vais la tué, cette pouf!!!!!

Sakura : Arete, reprenons plutot où on en était...

Elle mit ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Il reprit le dessus quand sa langue demanda à entrer dans la bouche de la jeune fille, qui accepta. Elle le plaqua contre une poubelle et commencat à balader ses mains sous sa combinaison.

La fille arriva et surpris Sakura et Lee et pleine action.

La fille : Il recommence! Sus au violeur!!!!

Sakura : QUOI?

Ils s'éclipsèrent et réaparrut dans l'appartement de la guimauve.

Lee : Sakura, je ...

Sakura se retourna, la rage au ventre

Sakura : espece de... espece de... de ...

_Sakura en son for intérieur : Merde, c'est le moment d'avoir des trous de memoire!!!_

Sakura : ...PEDOPHILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lee tomba, assomé par cette phrase sortant de la bouche dans laquelle il avait fourré sa langue il y a quelque minutes.

Il ne se réveilla que le soir, dans le noir ( _faut que je me mette a la poesie!!_!)

**Chez Ino :**

Toc,toc,toc!!!

Deux filles discutaient dans un apartement aux murs violets. Des fleurs tronaient partout.

Ino : Sakura, tu peux voir qui c'est?

Sakura: OK

Elle tourna la tete

Sakura : ENTREZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino : ...

Une boule avec un slip sur la tete (ben quoi,c'est vrai!!!)déboula dans le salon.

Choji : chalut, Ino, Chalut Chakura!

Sakura, _imitant Choji,_: Chalut, choji!

Ino : pose tes affaires dans le placard

Elle n'avait pas jeté un coup d'oeil vers la porte

Choji : OK

Il posa ses affaires pendant que Sakura sortit.

Bon, je vais pas vous faire leur aprem en détails alors : ils ont regardé la télé, ils ont mangé,ils ont regardé la télé, ils ont mangé etc...

**Chez Shikamaru : **

DDDDDDDRrrrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnngggggg!

Shikamaru : j'arrive!!

Il se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit.

Temari : salut,euh,...

Shika : Shikamaru

Temari : ouais, voilà

La jeune fille apercut l'appartement et poussa un cri

Shika : Quoi? Je sais que je suis mal coiffé mais bon, a ce point...

Temari : comment tu peux vivre là dedans?

Shika : aaaaah

Temari : ok, opération nettoyage!!

L'apres- midi fut long et plein de poussiere.

**Chez Hinata :**

toc toc toc

Hinata se dépecha d'aller ouvrir la porte

Elle y trouva un Gaara morne et inexpressif, un Gaara normal quoi!

Hinata : oh euh bonjour...

Gaara : ...

Hinata : entre

Le garcon entra pour découvrir un appartement luxueux, avec des oeuvres d'art etc...

Hinata : tu as faim?

Gaara : ...oui...

Hinata : viens

les deux marchaient d'un pas hésitant.

L'une parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir un garcon chez elle, l'autre parce que quelque chose se tordait au plus profond de lui-meme. Se-pourrait t'il que notre cher Gaara,

l'homme au coeur meutrier ressentirait quelque chose pour Hinata?

Ils mangèrent quelque chose puis ils partirent au mini-golf (vachement romantique!!!)

Hinata ne savait pas jouer, donc Gaara lui appris.Quel joie pour l'homme des sables de se mettre derriere la jeune fille, de sentir son parfum, sa chevelure magnifique, sa peau si douce etc ...

Hinata finit par se débrouiller seule, et tira . Le club ne topucha pas la balle, mais ne rata pas le crane de Gaara,qui s'effondra. Il se reveilla à l'infirmerie. Le doux visage de Hinata s'éclaira quand elle vit Gaara levait la tete. Elle se précipita sur le jeune homme et trébucha.

Ses levres effleurèrent les levres chaudes de Gaara.

Les deux rougirent instantanément,comme quand on met la tete dans un micro-onde(non,nonje n'ai pas essayé!!).

Il restèrent Mister and Miss tomatoes pendant tout le voyage jusqu'à Ichiraku.

**Ichiraku : **

Les six couples étaient réunis, en compagniede Tsunade

Tsunade : Alors, racontez moi votre premiere journée.

Tenten : nous,on est allés dans la foret et on a découvert...

Neji : Qu'on étaient fait l'un pour l'autre!!

Tenten gloussa en embrassa le Hyuga

_Tsunade en son for interieur : d'accord, tenten : ça s'arrange pas!!!_

Lee : c'était

Sakura : NUL!!!!!!!

_Tsunade en son for intérieur : bwah, sakura, tu va bientôt tomber dans les bras de lee!!_

Ino : rien de spécial

Choji : mwouai

_Tsunade en son for intérieur : eux, sa va prendre du temps!!_

Shikamaru : Madame la femme de ménage a fait son numéro!!

Temari : quoi?mais ta vu comment c'est chez toi tu...

_Tsunade en son for intérieur : ben dis donc, ils risquent pas de s'ennuyer les longs soirs d'hiver!!!_

Hinata : on est allé au mini-golf et la tete de gaara n'a pas aimé!

Gaara : moi,si..

_Tsunade en son for intérieur : hé mais, gaara fait les yeux doux à Hinata qui fait les yeux doux a naruto qui fait les yeux doux a Sakura qui fait les yeux doux a Sasuke qui fait les yeux doux a ses chaussures!!_

Naruto et Sasuke : C'ETAIT ... Normal

_Naruto en son for intérieur : c'était pas si horrible. Puis c'était bien lemoment ou Sasuke a vu qu'il avait ses couilles a l'air(dsl pour le language mais c'est du naruto pur!!!)merde!!!_

_j'aurais pas du lui dire!!j'en aurais profité plus longtemps!!!_

_Tsunade en son for intérieur : ouf, ça a été!!_

**Fin du chapitre 3**

Cette fois, pas de note de l'auteur mais juste un petit mot :

quand les colocataires sortent enfin ensemble, l'histoire n'en parleraplus ou très peu

et je me lance sur d'autre fanfics dont je vous dirai les noms plus tard!!

Merci!!!

reviews svp!!!


End file.
